


Wedding day

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Silly Love Songs, Texting, Texting!klaine, Weddings, wedding!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: Blaine and Kurt made an agreement for their wedding day not to see each other's all day, but what happens when there are crises and they don't have each other right next to them?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Another texting Klaine story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 15





	Wedding day

10:02  
K: the bed is cold and empty

B: someone got up grumpy

K: I want my Blaine to cuddle up with NOW

B: youre Blaine is keeping the promise we made

K: stupid, stupid decision

B: no it's not, there are couples who don't even sleep together the night before the wedding

K: they are not people, they are robots

B: ok mr. Horny

K: i'm not horny, I just want to cuddle you up a few hours before we have to get up and make it to the aisle

B: if it is up to me, I could marry you in bed, but I know you...

K: and I need my white big wedding, yeh

B: now don't be upset,I will see you in a few hours when we start with the pre-wedding photoshoots, and this will be more exiting consider we won't see each other all day long

K: I can't wait

B: I do too

K: save your 'I do' for later, hun

B: I do  
Huh, I will, I will

K: funny you  
What are you doing right now?

B: sexting on our wedding day? You really can't control yourself Hummel

K: dork

B: I'm with Sam and Cooper, we are having breakfast

K: I can't even imagine myself eating anything today

B: me neither, I ordered Cronuts but I can't touch it, I can barely drink my coffee

K: Are you stressed?

B: no, I'm full with confidence, i've never been more sure about doing something like I am today

K: I do too, but I have this lump in my throat since I woke up

B: so what's wrong?

K: I don't know, I guess it's because I want everything to be perfect for today

B: it will be, cause this will be the happiest day of our lives

K: I LITERALLY CAN'T WAIT!

B: haha, love you so much

K: me too, babe, now go have fun with your brother and Sam, Rachel and Mercedes will be here every minute now

B: ok, talk to you later, love of my life

K: omg, you gonna be super sappy today, aren't you?

B: just because I know how you love it

K: mmm, can't lie today, I do love it

B: save your 'I DO' for later

K: shut up

B: bye now!

K: bye, hun

11:17

K: I can't find my blue scarf  
BLAINE!  
I can't find it!!!

B: as far as I recall, you doesn't need a scarf to get married

K: it's not for the wedding, it's for Paris  
I can't go to Paris without my scarf Blaine!

B: technically you can

K: technically I can leave you at NY and go to Paris by myself

B: and miss out all the amazing after a wedding sex we gonna have?

K: NOT HELPING!

B: babe, seriously why are you freaking out over a scarf? I know how much your clothes important to you, but we still have tonight and tomorrow morning to look for it before our flight

K: because I need everything to be perfect today, and it's not perfect till now. Rachel and Mercedes are still on their way here cause of bad traffic, I spilled coffee over my clothes after I dressed up, and now this stupid scarf!

B: do you want me to come over and help you with things?

K: no, we made an agreement...

B: honey, little things like this happens all the time, it's just today you are over sensitive so you are stressed out a bit, nothing too critical happened by now, so take a big breath. The rest of the day will be ok, and things will work out, and if they won't i'll come, no matter our agreement.

K: ok

B: now, where are the girls?

K: they will be here in 20 minutes

B: great, except for the blue scarf, are you packed up?

K: you don't have to check me out, i'm the organized one between us, you remember?

B: and you are also the hysterical one, so I don't want to find myself answer you under the altar whether or not you remembered to pack your shoes.

K: point taken. yes, my bag for Paris is indeed packed, and I have a list for things to pack tomorrow morning. My wedding suit is by the door, I have my wallet, toothbrush and deodorant.

B: great, did you take your something borrowed?

K: WHAT? we didn't say we need something old, new, borrowed and blue! OMG, I don't have any of this! I have just my suit as something new, where would I find all other things now? I knew we forgot something, omg Blaine, I think i'm having a panic attack.

B: hey hey, relax! I was just kidding, you are not a bride, we don't need those things.

K: but maybe we do...?

B: no, we don't, you planned us a perfect wedding, it will be as magical as we wanted it to be.

K:ok, thank you B.

B: 7 hours, babe, hold on.

K: 7 hours, can't wait.

14:57  
B: let's elope

K: huh, what?

B: my dad is coming to the wedding

K: no shit

B: yep

K: why did he decided to come to our wedding all of the sudden?

B: I don't know, he called but I didn't picked up, then he called Cooper and told him he will be there, cause there are some things you can't miss in your own son's life, or something like this.

K: how do you feel about it?

B: like sixs years of my life doesn't matter to him as much as my wedding day, it's sucks.

K: maybe he wants to fix what he did, but just waited for a motivation to do so.

B: I thought you hate him.

K: well I don't like him, because of what he did to you and your family, but I don't hate him, he's your father.

B: I'm marrying the most compassionate, honest, sweet man on earth.

K: you can't marry yourself.

B: haha, smartass.

K: look honey, your dad presence at the ceremony doesn't mean you have to pay him any attention or even talk to him. If he wants things to change between you two he has enough time after today to do so, but tonight is all about celebrating our love for each other, don't let it disturb you, ok?

B: you're right, I won't let him ruin today, He doesn't deserve my attention tonight.

K: exactly, just when i'll meet him hold me tight so I won't punch him in his face.

B: I thought you don't hate him...?

K: I don't, but he still called me a ladyboy

B: fair enough

K: now cheer up, love, three more hours

B: that indeed made me smile

16:55  
K: I have a confession to make

B: are you straight?

K: no...

B: pregnant?

K: what the hell? no

B: so what is it?

K: I didn't write my vows...

B: but you said you did

K: because when you said you finished yours a few weeks ago I was stressed out and lied

B: Why would you lie to me about this? Have any second thoughts?

K: no!  
god, no, of course not

B: so what is it then, honey? you know you can tell me everything

K: I know, I know... I tried writing them like a dozen times, but everything I wrote just wasn't good enough

B: babe, you don't have to have a perfect vows, I wrote about three percent of what I want to say to you, we have our all lifes to say it to each other. you don't have to even say your vows if you don't want to, I will marry you either way.

K: I do want to say my vows to you, it's just that I know your vows will be perfect and touching and everybody, includ me, will start crying when you will say them. you have your special way with words, you just know exactly what to say and how to say that and I don't have it.

B: nnonsense, did you forget who comforted me during my parents divorce? who convinced me to love myself and promised to love me during the time I lost my self secure? who made me cry while raising a toast at my 20's birthday, in front all my friends and the bar guests? you move me, Kurt, everytime you talk about your emotions or at our relationship, you put your heart in your words.

K: i'm just afraid I won't manage to tell you how much I love you by those vows, and then it's worth nothing...

B: Saying these vows is not what matters, keeping them matters, and I promise to keep what I wrote till the day i'll die. and I know no matter what you'll say or won't say at the altar, you gonna take care of me and gonna love me as well.

K: thank you for trusting me so much.

B: i'll always trust you. and I want you to know you don't have to write vows at all.

K: I won't.  
I want to say it from the heart when the moment comes, no written words to limit me.

B: sounds romantic and amazing.

K: thank you B, that means a lot to me.  
you mean everything to me, no matter what words I will say today, I just want you to know that.

B: in an hour i'm gonna give you the world's most passionate kiss.

K: save some for tonight ;)

B: I knew you were horny since morning!

18:00  
K: would you care to explain why 'Silly love songs' is playing in the empty reception hall, and why the hell aren't you here for our photoshoots?

B: just listen to the song

K: I know the song...

B: so just wait

K: Blaine, what is happening?

B: some small silly romantic gesture

K: seriously, where are you?

B: 'I LOVE YOUUUUU'

K: BLAINE!

B: look up...


End file.
